


Your Love Lasts a Lifetime

by melioraz



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, But Mostly Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melioraz/pseuds/melioraz
Summary: baby's first time posting ghost and its self indulgent ghoul one shots!!! chapters can be read individually or in whatever order, there isnt really a story.title from soad.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Earth Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. 1. Ghoulmance - Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> pwease feel free to request specific pairings with genre and any tropes or kinks <3

The night grew late as the ritual approached its end. The cardinal is having his usual banter with the crowd, keeping them excited for their finisher, while still bidding them farewell. After teasing the crowd for a few minutes, he finally announces the final song of the night: “Monstrance Clock.” All spotlights go out for a moment before returning in bright colors.

  
“To the sound of the monstrance clock,” he opens. The only movement on stage is Cardinal Copia’s hips, Mountain, and the ghoulettes. The first verse comes around, and the rest of the stage comes to life. Nothing too spectacular, just building tension for the chorus. Copia struts across the stage, toward Dewdrop’s section. He throws the microphone into his other hand between lines, seemingly very proud of himself, before making his way back to the middle of the stage for the chorus.

  
“Come together...” Copia is beautifully bathed in pink, blue, and white light. He beckons the crowd to join him before the last lines of the chorus are sung.

  
“...For Lucifer’s son.” A spotlight shines down on Dewdrop for his small solo. He kills it, of course. The cardinal walks behind him and gives him a few claps when he finishes. The transition into the second verse from Cirrus’s keyboard goes smoothly, the crowd loves her. Copia saunters down the stairs while finishing the second verse.

  
Enter the chorus again, the stage is flooded with orange and pink light while Copia hypes the crowd to sing along. Ghouls and ghoulettes alike bob their head or leg with the beat, especially Dew, who might have whiplash later. As the chorus ends, Cirrus gives another keyboard solo.

  
The cardinal motions towards the crowd to give her the love she deserves, and they gladly oblige. He gives a graceful, overdramatic bow to the crowd and thanks them. Dew is still shredding his guitar, Swiss bobs his head as he follows the beat, Rain stands near Mountain and bounces his whole body with the beat, Cirrus waves to the crowd with her free hand, and Aether gives affection to his side of the crowd.

  
Copia gives a few more bows while the choral outro plays and the lights fade. A powerful ending for such a fun night. In the darkness, stagehand ghouls hurry in to help their band counterparts with their equipment. While the cardinal mingles, the rest of the band hurry back to the tour bus after helping pack up.

  
Once safely inside, they lift the illusion spell they placed on themselves. The spell is purely to make them appear more human: hiding tails, horns, and turning their skin into a more realistic tone. Upholding magic for the night of a show is physically and mentally taxing, not to mention giving a killer performance. They couldn’t pass out just yet, though, they needed to shower at the hotel.

  
This didn’t stop them all from piling onto one of the bus’s couches together for the ride. Aether sat on one side of the couch, holding his head with his hand on the arm of the seat. Next to him, Rain was curled with his legs to his chest, resting his head on Aether’s shoulder. On the other end of the couch, Dew was strewn with his legs over the arm of the couch and his head in Mountain’s lap. Between them all, Swiss was man-spreading with his arms spread along the back of the seat and his head cocked back, “resting his eyes.” If asked if he was asleep or not, Swiss would vehemently insist he was wide awake, just resting.

  
Within a few minutes, they thankfully pulled into the hotel. Quickly recasting their illusion magic upon themselves, the quintet mindlessly made their way inside. To each of their own room, one way or another getting ready for some much needed rest.

  
For Dewdrop, this means the quickest possible shower he can manage. Before the door to his room is even closed, he’s already unbuttoned his shirt and lifting the masking spell again. Kicking off his shoes, peeling off his socks, Dew enters the bathroom. He silently admires his flat chest, running a hand across one of his pectorals and lightly touches one of the scars there. Long since healed, they are barely pigmented stripes reaching around his sides.

  
Dew turns back to the shower, continuing to strip with each step as he turns the water on to its hottest setting. In a flash, he’s in, washed his hair, gotten all the sweat and dirt of the night off, and out again. He spends the next twenty minutes with a towel around his waist before his mirror, making faces and tasting the different soaps the hotel provides.

  
On the other end of the spectrum is Rain, who will spend the whole night in his element if no one reminded him of the water bill. With his door closed, he patiently unbuttons all the different parts of his uniform and gently folds them on his bed before he heads to the bathroom. He turns the water onto a warm temperature and, like Dew, admires himself in the mirror while he waits. Unlike Dew, though, he lacks scars running under his pectorals. Rain doesn’t mind his chest too much and hormones cause breast tissue to atrophy anyway. He smiles at himself and goes back towards the shower, now at a comfortable temperature.

  
With the peaceful sound of water pattering against the porcelain, Rain lets the water run down his back and drip from his hair. He rolls his shoulders as a feeble attempt to loosen himself, he’ll need to ask Aether or Swiss to give him a back massage. Eventually, he lathers shampoo and condition into his mess of hair and rinses, his tail flicking happily behind him. Having forgotten his own body wash, Rain settles for what the hotel provides. It barely has any scent to it, but beggars can’t be choosers. He scrubs himself down before turning the water off and grabbing a plush towel to run through his hair. In front of the fogged mirror, he brushes his teeth and draws a smiley face in the glass, complete with a set of horns.

  
Mountain opts for a bath rather than a shower, insisting it’s more relaxing. He turns the water onto a steamy temperature and searches through the bathroom’s cabinents looking for liquid soap. Hidden behind a stack of individually wrapped toilet paper rolls, he finds a small, hundred milliliter bottle of pink bubble bath soap. While he’s there, he grabs the jar of mud mask he brought with him. By the time he’s found it, the bathtub nears full and he pours half the soap in, running his hand through the water to mix the bubbles up. Mountain finally disrobes and slowly sinks into the bubbly water. Being as tall as he is, the only parts of him that remain above water are his knees and his head.

  
He opens the mud face mask and carefully spreads it across his cheeks, nose, chin, and forehead. Gingerly leaning his head back against the porcelain of the tub, Mountain inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth, relaxing in this rare silence. That’s when he hears three rapid notifications from his phone, which he begrudgingly checks. Who would’ve guessed, it’s Dew sending eight ball requests in the group chat, again. Mountain replies with a low angle selfie of his mud-covered face before putting his phone on mute.

  
Aether, having quintessence running through him, is inclined to colder temperatures, not excluding his showers. His door closed, Aether loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt, placing his discarded garments on a chair somewhat haphazardly. Of course, he checks himself out in the reflection of the mirror as he walks by and places his jewelry on the counter. Parting the shower curtain, he steps inside and turns the water on, not even bothering to let the water heat up. Aether’s quick to lather the necessary soaps and shampoos he needs, running his hands along his scalp, broad chest, and thick arms; he even remembers to scrub his tail, something he knows most of the other boys forget.

  
With his suds washed away, Aether turns the cold water off and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He wanders his room while brushing his teeth, finding some sweatpants to wear as pajamas. Returning to the bathroom, spitting in the sink, rinsing his mouth, and putting his silver bracelet and rings back on. He fishes his phone out from his pants on the chair to check on the other ghouls. The only texts sent within their group chat is Dew sending three different eight ball invitations and an unflattering selfie from Mountain with his mud mask on. Aether shoots a text telling them to come to his room for movie night, which in reality is an excuse for a group cuddle.

  
The quintessence ghoul lies flat on his bed, legs hanging over the edge, waiting for his bandmates to arrive. The first is Rain, who was waiting in his own room for the inevitable invitation.  


  
“Hey, Rain,” Aether doesn’t even need to look up to recognize his light footsteps. Rain returns his greeting with a wave. He crosses the room and lies next to Aether, their size difference accentuated when they’re next to each other.

  
“Would you mind giving me a back rub?” Rain sits up on his elbow, looking down at Aether.

  
“Not at all,” he scoots up the bed, patting the new open space on the mattress. The smaller of the two resettles himself between Aether’s legs, his back near Aether’s front. They’ve done this so many times, Aether doesn’t need to ask where to focus pressure, he knows Rain carries the majority of his tension in between his shoulder blades.

  
He begins by rubbing Rain’s shoulders, getting him used to the physical contact. Gently digging his thumbs into his trapezius muscles, making small circles, Rain lets his head hang forward as he leans back into Aether’s touch. He moves his thumbs downward, now on either side of Rain’s spine. From the corner of his eye, Aether can see the tip of Rain’s tail happily flicking.

  
Mountain enters the room shortly after, unphased by Rain and Aether’s small display of affection. Despite the ghouls’ polyamorous relationship with one another, Rain enjoys the inherent intimacy of being alone with someone. He climbs out of Aether’s lap, after the latter plants a quick peck on his neck, and flops next to where Mountain lies on the bed.

  
Next to enter Aether’s room is Dewdrop, followed by Swiss. Dew sits on the edge of the bed to take his shirt off before shimmying further up the mattress to lie next to the others. Mountain eyes Swiss, who hasn’t changed out of his stage clothes apart from taking his shoes off.

  
“Swiss, did you shower?” The earth ghoul asks, and receives some kind of grumble as a response. Mountain nudges Swiss gently with his foot to the direction of Aether’s shower, a silent request that he gets all the grime from the night off before he can cuddle with the rest. Swiss mumbles something indecipherable before turning to the bathroom. From the far end of the mattress, Aether asks what movie they’d all like to watch after sifting through the hotel TV’s guide. It’s a unanimous decision to watch the upteenth shitty retelling of Dracula.

  
In the middle of the bed is Aether, with his right arm around Rain as he cuddles up next to him. On his other side his Mountain and Dew. The tiny fire ghoul is on his stomach laying the opposite direction, with his head in his hands while watching the movie, Mountain entertains himself with Dew’s swishing tail. The movie is objectively terrible, but there are some corny jokes and it has a good soundtrack. Twenty minutes or so into the film, Swiss returns, slightly less tired and slightly more clean than before.

  
Swiss crosses the room to the other side of the bed, walking in front of the screen in the process, earning him a hiss from Dewdrop. With his hair wrapped up in a towel on his head, Multi sits on the mattress next to Rain, relaxing for a moment before removing the damp towel from his head. The plush fabric absorbed most of the remaining water from his dreads, so he doesn’t worry about making the pillows damp from it. Swiss swings his legs up on the mattress and gets cozy next to the water ghoul. He runs his left hand through Rain’s curls and idly scratches his scalp, causing him to lean into his touch.

  
An hour into the movie, most aren’t paying attention to it. Swiss has already fallen asleep, again, along with Dewdrop and Mountain, the former spooning the latter. Aether and Rain are determined to finish this movie, no matter how shitty it is. Rain has his head resting on Aether’s chest, and Aether has his arm wrapped around Rain’s shoulders. In reality, Rain isn’t really paying attention to the film, he just really enjoys being held. Soon, he’s asleep. The quintessence ghoul notices, kisses Rain’s forehead, turns off the TV, and gives in to his own desire to sleep.


	2. 2. Swiss/Mountain - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swiss is cold, Mountain is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swiss is a trans man and Mountain is cis.  
Minor daddy kink, not in detail, though.  
Remember to comment any ghoul requests ;3

Within two or so hours of everyone falling asleep, Swiss returns to his own room to escape Aether’s snoring. He quickly falls back asleep on the bed, but soon is awoken by the extreme cold of the room. No amount of blankets could beat the warmth of being close to another, so he caved. Knowing Mountain can’t stand Aether’s snoring as well, Swiss makes his way there. He lightly knocks on the earth ghoul’s door, hearing him groan and get up from bed from the inside.

  
“What?” Mountain’s voice is heavy with sleep. Swiss really doesn’t want to give an explanation, he was cold and lonely, so he pushes the door ajar and squeezes pass the other. Mountain watches as Multi crosses his room to his bed and flop facedown on his bed.

  
“You could’ve at least said ‘hello,’” Mountain follows, crawling back to the warmth of his bed.

  
“Hello,” Swiss wraps his arms around Mountain as he lays down, pulling him close.

  
“You okay?” There was a sound of worry in Mountain’s voice as he reciprocates his embrace.

  
“Just cold,” Swiss is already planting kisses on the earth ghoul’s shoulder and neck. Mountain mumbles some sarcastic comment, but Swiss doesn’t mind. He pulls himself upward, half on top of the other, gently holding Mountain’s face with both his hands. Before Swiss continues his bombardment of love, he pulls back to look into the depth of his partner’s brown eyes.

  
“Is this okay?”

  
“Yeah, you’re just quick,” Mountain smiles.

  
“Should I slow down?”

  
“No.” Reassured, Swiss brings himself fully on top of Mountain, sitting on his hips, still cradling his face. For a moment, Swiss just stares, basking in Mountain’s beauty.

  
“You’re so handsome,” he resumes kissing Mountain’s neck, moving up to his jawline and lips. Mountain places his hands firmly on Swiss’s hips, ensuring he won’t go anywhere. Already, Multi is grinding down onto him as Mountain runs his hands up Swiss’s sides and back, pulling him forward to lay flush to him.

  
“You didn’t bring anything with you, did you?” Mountain manages between kisses and huffs.

  
“If there’s one thing I’m good for...” Swiss sits up to fish out a condom from the elastic waistline of his boxers.

  
“Don’t say that,” he knows Swiss is joking, but he can’t let him get away with self degradation. Mountain takes the condom from Swiss when offered, placing it onto the bed sheets beside him. He gently pulls the smaller ghoul back down to continue kissing him, before finally asking:

  
“What do you wanna do?”

  
“I want you to suck my cock and fuck me after,” Swiss has a wicked grin, and Mountain can feel his tail flicking across the top of his thighs and shins. He hums in agreement against Swiss’s neck, grabbing his ass as he flips over rather clumsily, now on top of Swiss. Neither think too much of it, too preoccupied to pay it any mind. Mountain guides Swiss’s legs to wrap around his hips. Happily obliging, Swiss continues to roll his hips around Mountain’s, who returns the action.

  
With his left hand cradling Swiss’s jaw, his right slowly snakes downward; past the scars lining his chest, past his abdominal muscles, beneath the elastic waist of his boxers. Mountain occupies his mouth with the other’s collarbones and neck, biting down hard enough to leave welts, knowing how much Swiss loves to be marked.

  
Multi lets a small whine out, but it’s still loud enough for Mountain to hear, because he looks up, smiling. The earth ghoul, being good with his hands, slowly rubs over Swiss’s vulva, his thumb gently rubbing circles on the head of his cock.

  
“Stop teasing,” Swiss tries to push Mountain downwards by his shoulders, but he’s well grounded.

  
“Patience,” he replies, planting a kiss on Multi’s lips before moving down. He leaves an agonizingly slow trail of kisses and bites along his pectorals and stomach, slowly shimmying down the bed to better situate himself between Swiss’s legs. He whines as Mountain withdraws his hand, though he tries to make up for it by kissing and loving Multi’s hip bones and the insides of his thighs. Eventually, Mountain slides his hands up the sides Swiss’s ass, grabbing a hold of the top of his boxers to ever-so-slowly pull them down. Swiss obediently moves one leg free of his boxer shorts as Mountain undresses him. Ever the tease, Mountain kisses the junction between Swiss’s inner thigh and vulva.

  
“Sathanas, just suck my fucking dick already,” Swiss hooks his free leg around the back of Mountain’s neck, locking him between his legs. Wrapping his hands around Swiss’s thighs, digging his thumbs into the muscle, Mountain maintains eye contact with his partner as he finally takes his t-cock into his mouth.

  
Mountain flattens his tongue against Multi’s clit before bringing his right hand up to prep him. He runs the pad of his thumb along the slit, brushing against the dark stubble there. Swiss slides his hand to the back of Mountain’s head, gently holding him there. The earth ghoul can hear a low sigh above him as he slips his middle finger inside Swiss. Mountain gives his dick a slow, flat lick before pulling back.

  
“Y’know how wet you are?”

  
“I didn’t say you could stop,” Swiss tightens his leg around Mountain’s neck, who smiles—as much as one can with their face between someone’s legs—in return. With Swiss being so dominant, Mountain feels the ball of heat in his abdomen grow. He rotates himself to get a better angle, allowing him to curl his finger inside of Swiss. A moaned expletive from above lets him know he’s found the spongy tissue of Swiss’s G-spot. Mountain slides his ring finger in to accompany his middle, targeting the sensitive tissue while lapping his tongue across his cock.

  
Swiss unknowingly digs his heel into the center of Mountain’s back, preoccupied by his oncoming orgasm. One of his hands tightly grabs onto the short hair of the ghoul beneath him, the other alternates between gripping the bed sheets and running through his own dreaded hair. Mountain quickens the pace at which he curls his fingers as Swiss rolls his hips, resisting the urge to throw his head back to maintain eye contact.

  
Mountain’s free hand snakes downward to palm himself through the thin fabric of his shorts. He closes his eyes to focus on pleasing Swiss, gently sucking his t-cock, firmly pressing into the tissue of his G-spot. Swiss lets out a stream of curses in Ghoulish, Latin, and English alike, letting Mountain know he’s close. Mountain brings his left hand back up to Swiss’s hip, to keep him from bucking too hard.

  
As the waves of his orgasm wash over him, Swiss tightens around Mountain’s fingers and arches his back off the mattress. All the sounds Swiss makes goes directly to Mountain’s own dick, now straining in his boxers. Coming down from his high, Swiss expects Mountain to pull out, but he continues to fingerfuck him. It doesn’t take long for a second orgasm to hit him—being as sensitive as he is from the first—Swiss bucks his hips, with both his hands holding Mountain in place while he cums. Mountain finally sits up once Swiss lightens his hold on his horns, sucking his pruney fingers.

  
By his jaw, Swiss gently pulls Mountain up towards him, hooking both of his arms around his neck to kiss him again. He makes a general motion for Mountain to lay on his back, so Swiss can ride him. Swiss takes a moment to just kiss Mountain, tasting himself on his tongue while he grinds on his partner’s cock. Of course, Swiss is teasing Mountain for as long as he can before the other begs, savoring all the moans and pleas along the way. No words can describe the level of happiness and relief Mountain felt as Swiss shimmied his boxers down. Ever the tease, though, Swiss doesn’t give in that easily; he quickly resumes grinding down on Mountain, slower now.

  
“Fuck, Swiss, please,” it takes every fiber in Mountain not to fuck Swiss into next week.

  
“Please what?” His slow pace doesn’t falter. He can hear Mountain whine as he nips his throat.

  
“Spiritus non sancti, ride me, please,” Mountain’s face is flushed, but Swiss obliges him. He grabs the condom off the bed and leans to dig around in the nightstand for lube, returning with a sixty milliliter bottle. Swiss moves further down Mountain’s legs, so he can put the condom on him. He tears the silver packaging and removes the slightly lubricated latex. He plants a quick kiss of the tip of Mountain’s cock before sliding the condom down. Mountain is clearly struggling, tossing his head from side to side and whining at the slightest touch from Swiss. In a quick motion, Multi further lubes Mountain’s dick.

  
“Ready?” Swiss straddles Mountain’s hips, poised above his cock. Of course, he knows Mountain is ready, he’s been ready for the last ten minutes.

  
“Please, fuck, I need you,” Mountain lets his hands wander to the tops of Swiss’s thighs, “yes, please, daddy, I—” Having said the magic word, Swiss cuts him off by guiding Mountain into his cunt. By some miracle, Mountain doesn’t cum immediately, and he quickly wraps his fingers around the base of his cock to last longer.

  
Swiss sits up straight, bracing his weight on Mountain’s legs. He moves himself slowly, getting used to the sensation of being filled, maintaining eye contact—even when Mountain cannot. Thoroughly enjoying all the sweet sounds Mountain makes, Swiss picks up his pace, lifting himself off of Mountain’s legs before sinking back down. He lets his head roll back, making all sorts of lewd noises as he fucks himself down on Mountain.

  
Other than letting out a consistent stream of whines and mews, Mountain watches the handsome ghoul before him bounce on his lap, clearly enjoying himself. Pulling his knees up slightly, the earth ghoul tries to say something, but fails miserably. Swiss notices and leans forward, his hands on either side of Mountain’s head, still riding him.  
“Use your words, baby,” Swiss gently bites his partner’s neck and throat.

  
“Let me fuck you, please,” his face is as maroon as it can get, as his hands slide further up Swiss’s legs and hips, grabbing his ass.

  
“Of course, baby,” Swiss repostions himself, so he can cradle Mountain’s face while kissing him. He places kisses all over his cheeks and jaw with a slight smile on his face. Mountain further pulls his knees up, digging his thumbs into Swiss’s hipbones to get leverage on him. Being close to his own orgasm, Mountain wastes no time to start pounding into Swiss. The latter has his forehead resting against Mountain’s shoulder, making sure the entire hallway knows he’s getting fucked well.

  
They continue like this, thankful that ghouls have seemingly endless stamina. Mountain groans deeply and huffs into Swiss’s neck, his eyebrows knitted together as he focuses. His thrusts begin to falter, his thumbs pressing hard enough into Swiss to leave bruises, not that he minds. Seeing how close Mountain is, Swiss tightens his cunt around his cock; he can hear Mountain’s breath catch slightly in his throat.

  
“Come on, Mounty, baby,” Swiss encourages, trying to hide the shakiness of his own voice, “just like that.”

  
Mountain gives one last hard thrust into Swiss, firmly holding him in place as he cums. His chest rises and falls quickly, but gradually slows down; that’s when Swiss decides to move. Pulling himself off of Mountain, his own fluid and lube dripping from his cunt onto Mountain’s legs. The other pulls himself up to his elbows, basking in the afterglow for a moment before he removes, ties, and tosses the used condom. Swiss already has his boxers back on, and stands to get a towel to clean himself and his partner up. His first few steps are wobbly and he struggles with his balance, but with the help of the wall and successfully returns with a dry wash towel. He wipes off any remaining sweat, lube, and cum before tossing the towel to Mountain, who does the same.

  
“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Mountain asks after he tosses the dirty towel across the room.

  
“Not at all. Did I?” Swiss returns the question, to which Mountain replies he did not. He climbs back into the bed and wraps his arms around Mountain, gently kissing wherever he can reach.  
“Are you still cold?” Mountain softly smiles, knowing Swiss’s excuse was a lie.

  
“Slightly less so,” Swiss tightens his arms around Mountain, who reciprocates. Together, they quickly fall back to sleep.


	3. 3. Dewdrop/Rain - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just shameless, self indulgent ghoul sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans rights, baby!

Once arrived at the abbey, siblings of sin are quick to offer help in carrying luggage and equipment from the buses, though Dew insists on carrying his own guitar. With everything put away, all of the band ghouls make their way to their respective wing of the abbey—except for the ghoulettes, who together visit the abbey’s courtyard to avoid the boys. 

Dewdrop whispers something into Rain’s ear, gently guiding his beloved by the hand. Rain knows the drill; for the past few weeks, the two have been reading through La Divina Commedia as a means to further their faith, as well as strengthen their Italian. Truthfully, they’re only reading Inferno and parts of Purgatorio. 

They are slightly beyond three-quarters of the way through Inferno in its original Italian. On the opposite page is its translation, should one need it. Rain gets comfortable, undoing the button of his pants, in the center of his partner’s bed as Dew digs through his luggage looking for their copy of the first cantica. Once found, he tosses it in Rain’s direction and scurries over to cuddle up next to him, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. The water ghoul opens to where they last read up to and begins aloud:

“Un altro, che forata avea la gola / e tronco ‘l naso infin sotto la ciglia, / e non avea mai ch’una orecchia sola, / ristato a riguardar per maraviglia / con li altri—”

“‘Maraviglia?’” Dew is unfamiliar with the word. Both their accents are terrible, heavy with Ghoulish. Neither mind, though, just thankful the cardinal isn’t around to hear. Rain’s eyes flick to the opposite page, checking for its translation.

“Uh,” he searches for the appropriate line, “a marvel or a wonder.” Dew replies with an affirmative huff. Rain continues reading for a few cantos, occasionally defining an unknown word for Dewdrop or himself. Dew’s reading stamina is quickly sapped, and he’s braiding small sections of his hair, obviously bored. 

Rain notices and puts the book down, turning to his partner and stretching himself out. He half-motions to have the other ghoul lay next to him and wraps his arms around his waist as Dew little spoons, face-to-face. The average body temperature of fire ghouls is a couple degrees higher than that of others; Rain takes advantage of this and presses his cold hands and feet against Dew.

“Dick,” Dew grabs a hold of Rain’s hands and pulls them close to his core. Rain is smiling. Both quietly listen to the other’s heartbeat slow down, their warm breath on the other’s skin. Rain has his eyes closed, while Dew carefully looks over both their hands, the very tip of his spaded tail swishing over the bed sheets.

“What’re you thinking about?” Dew doesn’t look up; he only asks so Rain doesn’t fall asleep too early. Rain is enjoying the scent of Dewdrop’s hair as he answers.

“I’m thinking about blowing you,” it’s not the answer Dew was expecting, but it’s not unwelcome. 

“Shit, I’m not stopping you,” he props himself up on an elbow. “Whaddya have in mind?” Rain flips to his back and thinks for a moment.

“Y’know that bright pink one?” Both smile and Dew plants a kiss on Rain’s forehead before hopping off the bed, silently saying, “an excellent choice.” He digs around in the bedside drawer, grabbing lube, the harness, and the phallus they unanimously decided on. Dew returns to his beloved partner, leaving all the retrieved items in a pile next to him. With his hand resting gently under Rain’s chin, Dew signals him to lean forward for a quick peck. The bassist shimmies to the edge of the bed, while Dew unbuttons his shirt and wiggles out of his tight dress pants. Rain silently admires him. Dewdrop doesn’t mind; he knows he’s approximately sixty percent leg. 

Once out of his pants, he finally fiddles with the harness over his boxers. Rain snags a pillow to rest on before sinking down, between the other man’s knees. Impatient, he rests his cheek against the inside of Dew’s thigh. He watches, big-eyed, as Dew lets a long string of saliva drip onto the head of the dildo and smears it over the shaft. It’s kind of hot and kind of gross, but Rain doesn’t say anything. 

“How are you feelin’?” Dew checks up on Rain, slowly pumping his fluorescent pink cock.

“I’m fine, just let me suck your cock already,” He sits forward as he replies, replacing Dew’s hand with his own. The smile that spreads across Dewdrop’s face is his signal to start. Rain begins with a broad stripe on the underside, from the base to the head, before taking as much of Dewdrop as he can into his mouth without gagging. 

When he lifts his head, he notices the glamour Dew placed. Rather than a pink dick on a harness, there was an ashy-pink phallus dripping between Dew’s legs. If it weren’t for the cold temperature of the silicone, it would have passed as the real thing. Looking up, Rain sees that Dew is proud of his own magic; Rain shows his partner that he’s proud of him, too, by wrapping his lips around his cock. He rhythmically bobs his head, with his eyes fixed on Dew. 

Dewdrop’s face is flushed, the scene before him is so goddamn hot. He cannot resist the urge to run a hand through Rain’s curly hair, showing his boy how much he loves him. His other hand is gently resting on the side of Rain’s face, who leans into the touch. Rain pushes himself as far as he can, wishing he could further suppress his gag reflex, to the point tears bead up in his eyes. 

Above him, Dew hisses when Rain leans back, resting the head of his cock against his tongue. His hazel eyes focused on Dew and nothing else, while his hand seeks to finish him off as false-precum weeps from the fire ghoul’s dick. 

“Fuck, stop,” Dew covers his mouth with a hand, “I’m gonna cum just watching you do that.” He laughs lightly, running that hand through his hair. He guides Rain back up to the bed, pulling him close in his lap. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Rainy, y’know that?” Dew lets himself fall backwards, bringing Rain with him, kissing his face and neck. From the small squeak he makes, Dew knows Rain’s face is the color of a tomato. He repositions himself above Rain, looking down at him, lost in love.

“Can I fuck you?” Dew finally asks, after a few moments of admiration. 

“Please,” Rain’s voice is breathy and his cheeks flush again. Dewdrop leans down again, covering the junction of Rain’s shoulder and neck with kisses and light bites. 

With unsteady hands, Rain loosens his tie and begins to unbutton his shirt. Dew admires the newly exposed skin and helps Rain wiggle out of his overshirt. Rain undoes the button of his dress pants. 

“Do you wanna keep your undershirt on?” Dew asks, to which Rain nods. Dew leans back to give the water ghoul room.

“You know the rules: I won’t fuck you with your binder on.”

“I know,” he hates it, but Rain knows it’s for his own safety. Besides, he trusts Dew, and all his partners, with his entire heart and soul. He sits up slightly and starts shimmying out of his binder; it’s nice to take it off after the long bus ride home and allows himself a few deep breaths. With the garment off, he throws it to the side.

“Good boy,” Dew kisses his forehead, continuing to help Rain out of his dress pants. Rain’s a sucker for that pet name, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Dew’s mouth finds its way back to Rain’s warm skin. Rain kicks off his pants as Dew’s hands travel lower, hesitating at the hem of Rain’s boxers. Blue eyes meet with Rain’s hazel, asking for permission. 

“Go ahead,” Rain gives a slight smile. Dew doesn’t need to be told twice, gently pulling the boxers down Rain’s thighs and helping him kick those off, too. His inner thighs are wet from his weeping dick. 

“Damn, you got that hard just from blowing me?” Dew teases, running the pad of his thumb along his partner’s thigh. 

“Are you complaining?”

“Hell no,” Dew blindly fumbles for lube while he kisses Rain wherever his lips can reach. He sits up to squirt a glob of lube onto his hand, slicking his fingers. His hand lowers between Rain’s legs, barely pushing his fingertip inside of him.

“Ready?” He pauses, to which Rain sharply nods.

“Please.”

Dew pushes the rest of his middle finger into Rain, who sighs in relief. He curls his finger slightly, starting to slowly fuck him. The whines that escape Rain tell him when to put another finger in. Dew’s other hand rests on Rain’s hipbone, reassuring him. It’s not long until Rain tries to move his hips to Dew’s slow movements, looking up at him with his pretty lips parted.

“Dew,” Rain pants, “fuck me already, please.” The words go directly to his own dick. Dew obediently removes his fingers from Rain’s cunt, sucking the slick off them. Rain tries not to whine from being left empty, but Dew makes up for it by pumping lube on his cock, still masked with a glamour. 

Running his hands along his partner’s thighs, Dew guides the water ghoul’s legs to wrap around his middle. He lines his cock up with Rain, who breathes out a “please” before Dew can even ask for the go ahead. With his hands on Rain’s sides to hold him in place, Dew allows his cockhead to slide into him. He pauses to let Rain adjust, before slowly burying himself completely inside him. 

Rain sighs as Dew’s hips are flush against his own, as if he was holding his breath in anticipation. Another pause, and he slowly pulls out before burying himself again. Meanwhile, Rain is letting out wonderful moans and sighs as Dew slowly fucks him. 

After a few moments, Dew finally quickens his pace, earning more sounds from Rain. The fire ghoul’s hands hold Rain firmly in place, though the latter has other plans for them. Running his hands over Dew’s, Rain pleads between soft moans.

“Touch me,” he guides Dew’s calloused hands under his shirt to his nipples, “please.” Ever obedient for his boy, Dew swipes his thumbs across the soft skin; they quickly harden from his touch, making Rain whine.

Rain lets his hands run along Dew’s sides, his face flushed, his eyes watching Dewdrop, like he’s the only thing in the world. Quiet moans fill the air every time their hips meet, along with the lewd, wet sound of skin against skin. Dew swears he could cum just from hearing all the sounds Rain makes for him.

Snapping his hips quicker and harder into Rain, Dew nuzzles his partner’s neck. His hands continue to brush over Rain’s chest, occasionally pinching and pulling at the sensitive skin. All his energy going into fucking Rain like it’s their last day together on the surface. Rain, though, has his nails scratching lines all along Dew’s back; his legs begin to shake around Dew’s middle and his tail winds tightly around his thigh.

Dew pulls the bassist’s hips higher against his own, putting more of his weight into fucking him. His hands slide down to hold Rain by his hips and pistons himself as fast and as hard as he can.

“Pater apud inferos,” Rain curses, “like that, like that.” He’s biting his lip so hard, Dew worries he might bleed. He maintains his pace, though, determined to finish Rain with a bang. Only when he feels Rain stiffen beneath him does Dew lower a hand to run a finger over the head of Rain’s t-cock. The additional sensation draws a low whine out of Rain, pushing his hips up towards the man above him. 

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Dew plants messy kisses along his partner’s jaw and neck, “good boy, good boy.” The praise sends more blood to flush his cheeks and his cock, arching his back. The fire ghoul watches intently, fucking him through his orgasm, as Rain’s mouth falls open, transfixed by his perfect, beautiful, shiny lips. Harshly, he pushes their lips back together, catching all the sounds Rain makes. Dew finally drops his pace once Rain’s noises and keening dies down, sitting back up to pull out. As he looks back up, he sees the small tears that welled up in his boy’s eyes.

“Fuck, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He quickly leans back down to worriedly wipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“No, no,” Rain gently swats Dew’s hands away. “I’m just overwhelmed, I guess.”

“Bad overwhelmed?”

“Not at all,” he leans upward to peck Dew on the lips, appreciating his concern. Dew pulls away to stand fully, lifting the glamour from the strap-on and removing the harness, letting it fall to the floor. “Do you still need to get off?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” Dewdrop rounds the bed to his own side, to the linen closet for towels.

“You sure?” Rain sits up and takes one of the towels when offered, quickly cleaning himself. Dew gives him an affirmative hum before climbing back into bed, under the thick blankets. Rain does the same and resumes their position from before, cuddled up close to his mate. Their veins full of oxytocin, they quickly begin to fall asleep.

Dew mumbles out a quiet “love you,” though Rain is already asleep.


End file.
